


Makeshift Paradise

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brett lives, Fluff, Full Moon, I don't care about rules, I love rare pairings, Lori Lives, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Protective Brett, Rare Pairings, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is a fluffy puppy, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack, Wolf Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: A black wolf finds a small piece of paradise.





	1. Chapter 1

Living out of his truck did a number on Theo. His back was constantly shore, aching for a night in a position where his bones and joints weren’t crumbled on the backseat, a morning when he wasn’t woken up by a deputy knocking at his window, understanding in their eyes. They’ve never fined or took him in and the chimera knew that the Sheriff had to be responsible for that. Just a small kindness but still a huge favor in Theo’s position which the chimera was grateful for.

 

Sleeping in his truck was an easily arrangeable thing even if he was constantly woken up and aching all the time, tired from sleep deprivation. But starving was a thing Theo had never gotten used to because he never had to experience it. Despite their experiments and everything that’s happened to him, The Dread Doctors kept the chimera in great shape, well fed and in excellent health. They needed him after all, couldn’t risk his immune system shutting down in the cold, damp tunnels from the lack of vitamins and nutrients.

 

Being in such a vulnerable position frustrated Theo into hunting in the preserve as a wolf. He had no other options, since he had no money and as far as he knew no-one would hire him. He tried stealing from a supermarket, just a sandwich under his hoodie, but almost ended up at the Sheriff’s station so that one never crossed his mind again. What could he say to the Sheriff anyway?‘Hey dude, I was hungry and I had to steal some food so I don’t pass out. But since you don’t like that, you could invite me for a meal a day. Deal?’

 

It fascinated the chimera how easily he adapted to living as a wolf. He knew from the bestiary that he needed to shift back time after time so that he won’t turn feral. But it was so much easier than being a human. The only thing he had to worry about was food and shelter and the preserve was rich in both of them. There were nice hides and places he discovered himself, he even dug his own little dens. It’s not that Theo liked to live so nomad but it was better than starving and worrying. If only the prey tasted better…

 

x x x

 

With each passing day, the Moon was getting fuller and fuller, faster than he would have anticipated. The chimera never spent the full moon as a wolf, he did not know what to expect. Being alone did nothing to help his growing anxiety either. He checked his phone twice a week, answering his messages if he had to, so that Liam and his stupid puppy pack won’t hunt him down. Not that they ever seemed worried. They all had their own perfect little lives and Theo was grateful for that, really. They deserved it after everything that’s happened to them.

 

The things that people dread do approach faster than they would like them to - just like the day of the full Moon. Theo couldn’t sleep for days before, he was restless for a run with his pack. It was so much stronger in this form that it made the wolf physically ill. He tried to eat the pheasant that he had caught earlier but every bite felt foul in his mouth so he gave up on that pretty fast.

 

He was rolling around in a pile of leaves, to mask his wolfish scent, when he heard the distant thumping of feet thundering down the preserve’s paths - running. The wolf got up, lightning fast and bolted for a run, trying to catch up to the others. Except they were to far, running unnaturally fast and he quickly lost them. The chimera let out a frustrated little growl and raised his head to sniff at the air. Catching the unique yet familiar scent he tracked it for a while, occasionally stopping to howl at the Moon.

 

The scent led him deep into the woods to a place he was almost certain that he had never been. A cabin stood under a large oak surrounded by tall bushes, almost entirely concealing the tiny, gingerbread-house like structure. The wolf inched closer to the small home illuminated by the pale Moonlight, rounding it, sniffing at the windows and the wood. Something felt way too familiar, his hackles raised as he tried to figure out whom the scent belonged to.

 

“Are you gonna come in chimera or just sniff around?” An undignified little yip left the wolf and he fell onto his butt gracefully as Brett’s rumbling growl startled him, earning himself an eyeroll from the taller boy. Theo huffed, got up and shook his fur out before letting himself in. “Make yourself at home.” The wolf did as he was told, curling up on one of the armchairs and falling asleep almost immediately. It was the first time in months, maybe years that he wasn’t afraid to relax.

 

“Hey Wolfy!” Theo is woken up by Lori’s cheerful voice, her hand ruffling the wolf’s mane which resulted in him hiding his muzzle under a large paw. “Come on, don’t be like that, “She shouts from somewhere in the house and there are clothes in her hands when she’s stood in front of the chimera. “You can wear these. Brett’s already gone for work and I refilled the barrel for you so you can take a shower out in the back. I can warm some water for you if you want but I would rather not start a fire right now, so…” The wolf could smell embarrassment coming off her in waves so he gets up to nip gently at her hand in a silent thank you. “I’ll take these outside for you.” She smiled, shaking the clothes at him, her eyes twinkling.

 

Brett’s clothes are way too large on him, the sleeves of the shirt passing way below his knuckles, the toes of his bare feet barely peeked out from the sweats. Lori went into her room, leaving the chimera alone so he has the opportunity to look around. It’s tiny, like a true gingerbread house, it’s surreal. There’s a microwave and a toaster in the corner of the relatively large living room/kitchen and Theo assumed that the siblings must cook outside if they ever have the the desire to do so. The chimera looked around to see Lori standing behind him and he knew just from to look in the girl’s eyes that she could smell the envy, longing coming off of him in waves. Because even if it’s nothing much, it’s everything Theo will never have. A small paradise. It’s probably built by Brett and Lori, by their own two hands because everything from the floor to the roof, each and every log, plank and panel smells like their hard work and determination.

 

He feels a little uncomfortable but makes himself useful, helping Lori around the house. They finish quickly since it’s not exactly a mansion in size. He hears the sound of the front door being opened than closed from the backyard and he smells the take-out, willing his hungry stomach to settle. He gets up and tries to sneak away, not bothering to say good bye but then he hears the angry growl from the front door and he is turning on his heels to walk back inside, a burning blush on his cheeks.

 

“I don’t need your pity.” Theo grumbles, Brett pushing a paper take-out box and chopsticks into his hands.

 

“Really?” The born wolf asks as he raises an eyebrow. “Because I can wolf that down in no time if you don’t stop bitching about it.”

 

“No it’s…” The chimera stops abruptly to consider it. It had been a while since he had a warm meal. “Thank you.” They eat in silence than he offers to take the trash out, both siblings knowing that he won’t come back after. He brings back Brett’s clothes the next day, folded neatly, smelling like cheap detergent.

 

It’s not like they are friends. It doesn’t matter that Theo saved the born wolf’s sorry ass. Sure, they bantered a lot and since the tall, blond werewolf stayed in town with his sister meeting them here-and-there was inevitable. Not only that, but after some time it got to the point where they had each others numbers. So Brett could jump in if they needed help.

 

x x x

 

Over the next few days he tries to contribute, to pay back the siblings’ kindness by bringing them prey. It’s exhausting to catch all those large birds and hare but he knows that the girl cooks them, judging by all the feathers and fur that’s left behind. They must taste so much better cooked than raw.

 

He’s on his way back to the Talbot’s cabin when he smells the poisonous plant in the air. Just when everyone thought that no hunter would be foolish enough to come back to the Beacon Hills preserve these assholes prove him wrong. Most hunters are too stupid to identify a werewolf in their full shift so Theo would gladly ignore them, were they further away from the tiny home of the werewolf siblings. The wolf drops his prey and doesn’t think twice about his plan, he makes enough noise to try and lure the hunters away. In the end he takes an arrow to his right thigh, stifling an agonized howl and slides inside the first of his dens he can find. It’s a long wait but the hunters eventually disappear, leaving a very weak chimera behind.

 

The wolf takes the end of the arrow into his mouth and pulls, tearing it out of his flesh with a pained whine then he stands up, gathering his strength and tries to throttle, limping, back to the cabin.

 

He is almost there, he sees the lights from inside but he’s dizzy from all the blood loss and leans to a tree. He sees the tiny house’s door flying open in the distance, both siblings rushing to his side. The wolf feels himself being lifted up by the tall werewolf, trying to focus on Brett’s voice but he passes out as soon as he buries his nose into the boy’s neck. He’s out of it for a good half an hour, there’s nothing they can do while he is in his wolf form except help him get comfortable and let him heal. He lays still for another few minutes, the wound still open and aching but not bleeding anymore.

 

“Let me check your wound.” The wolf looks up at Brett’s too soft, concerned voice, and shakes his head, jumping off of his lap, running straight to the born wolf’s room. He shifts back with a small cry and picks up the other boy’s discarded pair of jeans, pulling them on.

 

“I’m borrowing these, I promise I’ll bring them back ‘s soon as I can.” Theo slurs, swaying and why does Brett have two pairs of glowing eyes? The hell…

 

“You are not going anywhere, asshole.” Brett growls and Theo bares his neck on instinct. Because his wolf knows that he’s no match for the born werewolf, even if he could stand his ground. He’s just a knockoff. A surprised little whine escapes him as he feels the werewolf lean in to scent his neck, growling softly, almost a purr. The chimera looks into the glowing amber eyes and leans on Brett’s shoulders as they go to the living room, where Lori is already waiting for them with the herbs they need to patch Theo up.

 

x x x

 

After that particular day, for some inexplicable reason his wolf keeps seeking out the siblings, Brett in particular. He feels a slight pull towards the other boy, his wolf howling inside every time Brett is not around. An almost similar bond is starting to tie him to the girl but it’s different in nature, more like a pack bond.

 

But despite the bond that’s been developing, nothing has changed between the two boys, or so Theo had thought. They were still arguing more than not, bantering, calling each other rude names but there were those little things that everyone noticed. Everyone, except Theo. Lori knew from the start of course, with how awfully domestic they all became but she never minded it. Not when her brother smelled so happy, even if he was still a grumpy little shit. The pack seemed to know too. It was hard not to notice how Brett kept growling every time the chimera got into a fight with the small beta or how his glowing eyes traced Theo’s every movement on the rare occasions of a pack meeting. The worst of it all was their scent, the scent that wasn’t Brett’s nor Theo’s. It was a unique scent that fooled even Lori who mixed the boys up from time to time when she wasn’t looking, relying on her sense of smell alone.

 

x x x

 

Theo stands by the fire in one of Brett’s oversized sweaters, preparing the pheasant he had caught earlier, when the werewolf approaches him from behind, the chimera immediately tilting his head to the side on pure instinct.

 

“How long?” Theo asks, almost a whisper but the werewolf hears it anyway of course.

 

“Since the night my idiot _mate_ passed out in front of _our home_.” _~~I was worried sick.~~_ There’s a soft growl under Brett’s tone, Theo rolling his eyes as he twist his head to look at the other boy. _“Our home”_ kept echoing in the shorter boy’s mind.

 

“Asshole.” ~~_I love you._~~ The chimera jabs an elbow to the younger’s side but in the mean time he relishes the feeling of his mate scenting his neck, the werewolf peppering his jaw with soft pecks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote Chapter 2 because of a demanding Penguin. Oops?

 

 

Brett doesn’t do relationships, at least that was what he kept telling himself. It worked flawlessly, his little flirts, flings and one night stands satisfying his every need, up until a black, clumsy wolf stumbled into his life. Without knowing or even trying, the stupid little fluffy bundle of joy changed everything.

 

A werewolf finding a mate is just a fairytale of the elders, Brett never believed in those bedtime stories. And yet, against all odds he has a mate and said mate is a chimera with a lot of baggage. It scared him at first when he felt the bond developing between them and angered him that Lori knew it even before he did. He should have seen the signs.

 

The werewolf knows it now, deep down that he loves the stupid little wolf more than anything, the fact not scaring him anymore. It makes him anything but scared. It’s just never been easy for Brett to express his feelings or say that 3 little words that he knows would mean so much for Theo. He just hopes that his mate can feel how much he means to Brett.

 

x x x

 

When Lori has a bad day at school it’s always the black wolf that cheers the girl up and it makes Brett love him even more. But not the mud and dirt that drips from the wolf, it doesn’t matter how big of a wolfish smile Theo flashes him and how happy and careless Lori’s laugh is.

 

“No, Theo stop, that’s not- “Brett tries to reason but he’s too late, the wolf’s already jumping on him, leaving muddy paw prints all over his shirt. “Stop!” He growls, earning a surprised little yip from Theo, ears flat against his skull and tail tucked between his legs.

 

“Don’t scare him idiot.” Lori shakes her head just as she gets back with two buckets of water and a towel. “Just help me get him- “ It’s Lori’s turn to get jumped on, barely being able to keep both buckets from spilling. “Clean.”

 

‘Good luck with that.’ Brett thinks but he gets up from the ground with a sigh and helps his sister wash Theo’s fur. As ridiculous as it sounds it’s all awfully domestic and he’s starting to think of the three of them as not just their own little pack but a family.

 

x x x

 

There are some things that can’t be done in a space as tiny as their cabin. It’s barely enough for the tree of them and ever since his wolf recognized Theo as their mate Brett knows that there are certain needs that are needed to be satisfied. But he’s not about to have his way with Theo in the cabin where his sister also lives and can smell everything.

 

Brett claims Theo the next full Moon deep in the preserve, where no-one dares to bother them. They try to be as discreet as possible but Brett knows that some of the pack either heard or smelled them. Lori’s know-it all smile in the morning feels more than creepy, despite the whole situation Brett can’t be happier about her acceptance. But aside from that, it wasn’t how he wanted it to go, he is embarrassed about the whole situation for days after. Not of his mate, but of the fact that he can’t provide a decent place for Theo, for his family, it doesn’t matter how much his mate and Lori loves their little cabin. It’s not enough anymore.

 

The pack doesn’t leave them too much time to prepare any explanation. His phone blows up the next day, demanding them to appear at the emergency pack meeting they scheduled for that very evening. Theo doesn’t try to conceal his mating bite and it fills Brett with pride.

 

What bothers him is the pack’s attitude towards them, towards Theo. He smells disgust and surprise, some of them are concerned for him, but it’s like nothing’s changed towards the chimera. Brett’s arguing with Scott and Mason in the kitchen and then there’s a little spike of jealousy in the air, Liam’s angry growl, the sound of bones breaking and Brett’s in the living room in a blink of an eye. He charges at the beta but he’s held back at the waist by Theo’s arms around him. It’s enough to make his rage disappear and turn to his mate, both his hands on Theo’s cheeks, examining his nose.

 

“I’m not made of glass, Brett.” Theo growls but he’s not trying to break Brett’s hold on him, if anything the chimera turns his head to nuzzle Brett’s palm, seemingly unaware of the fact that the werewolf is taking his pain.

 

“Is this how you threat one of yours?” Brett looks around, disbelief in his eyes. Then again, no-one in the room is a born wolf, they could never understand him. They could never forgive the way he did. They all should just ask Derek, they still do have a lot to learn. “You threat him like something disposable.” Brett spat, disgust in his eyes. “And you,” He directs the growl at Liam. “Instead of breaking his bones you should have asked if he was alright.” No-one dares to say a word, he sees Mason take a step and gape at him like a fish, like he wants to say something but the boy shuts his mouth and shakes his head at Brett’s raised eyebrow.

 

“Don’t bother calling him if you are in deep shit to be the bait because I will be the one answering that call and you won’t thank me for that.” With that Brett takes Theo’s hand, the chimera blinking at him like a surprised little baby owl and they are out the door, Lori trailing close behind, a small little growl, almost a purr, rumbling in her chest, her scent oddly proud.

 

x x x

 

Eventually Brett finds a job for Theo at the local hardware store. It’s not much, definitely not paying well and were Theo a human, it would be exhausting even. But it’s enough for them to start saving up and planing their future. Everything is fine, it does some good for Theo to be around people and have something to do, other than to be trapped in his own head. At least that's what Brett thinks until the chimera starts to distance himself from his mate.It feels wrong, when Brett tries to hug the chimera and he pulls away with a forced smile. He’s giving excuses that make no sense just to avoid any contact when all he craved in the past months was to be touched. When the black wolf pushes Lori away with his whole body it's the last straw for Brett.

 

“Why do you smell so much like someone else?” Brett corners Theo in the small kitchen, pushes him to the counter. He knows that he’s wolfed out by the terrified, heartbreaking, canine whine that leaves the chimera and Lori’s threatening growl from behind him. “Go to your room Lori!” Brett’s loud voice booms in the small cabin but the girl stands her ground, making her brother realize the mistake he made. He tries a different approach. “What happened Theo? I thought we were all right.” Brett whispers, his voice soft.

 

He wills his wolf to back down and stares at Theo with concern written all over his features, the chimera visibly calming, his eyes no longer burning amber, nor the chimera's. Theo takes the werewolf’s hand hesitantly and pulls him into a desperate hug, the hint of saltiness in the air around him making Brett curl around his mate protectively.

 

x x x

 

“You look so pretty.” Brett faintly hears the low, husky murmur of a middle aged man as he gets inside the hardware store. He smells his mate’s despair and tries to move faster, his wolf pushing himself to the surface. He’s slamming Theo’s boss to the wall behind them in the blink of an eye, his self-control barely keeping the werewolf from transforming in front of several people.

 

“You are coming home.” He turns to the chimera, and tightens his hold on the man’s throat, just a nuance of pressure, to stop him from speaking. He's borderline suffocating the creep.

 

“We need the money, Brett.” Theo lets out a heavy sigh but shuts his mouth at Brett’s loud, monstrous growl. He knows that nothing serious happened, just a touch here and there, a side remark or a “light swat” but that was enough to make the chimera turn in on himself. He never truly had control over his life after all, it’s natural for Theo to just ‘roll with it’. Even if he plays all coy and confident, Brett knows what lies underneath the surface.

 

x x x

 

They go for a short run in the preserve to let out some steam, helping Brett’s wolf calm down. Back at the cabin Theo sits next to Brett on the couch and throws his legs over his mate’s lap, the first real touch in almost 2 weeks, making Brett’s wolf howl in joy. They sit there for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

 

“We are fine here. Lori’s loves to be here. What else do we need?” Theo ask as he sneaks a hand under Brett’s shirt with a small, tell-tale smirk. The chimera pecks his mate’s jaw a couple of times before looking into his baby blues. “You have changed a lot.”

 

“Almost dying does that to a person, Wolf.” Brett scoffs, swatting Theo’s thigh playfully. He’s being playful and he tries not to think about the time he had spent in the Hospital, motionless, fighting for his life but being aware of everything. Of the machine beeping next to him, of the other one echoing his sister’s heartbeats. Of every smell and sound, the voices around him. Theo’s voice, the voice he did not recognize at firs because they never spent much time in each other’s company. How angry he felt that he could not help any of them.

 

_“At least I could save you two.” The sound of the chimera’s tired, hopeless but somehow resigned voice echoed in his mind, the scent of dread, blood and death hanging around the older boy haunted him for weeks. A light squeeze, the absence of pain, and the chimera was gone._

 

“I never thanked you.” _For saving my life. For saving Lori’s, for being here, helping us cope._ \- He want’s to add but his throat feels dry and too thigh. He picks Theo up and takes him to their tiny, shared room instead to show the chimera just how much he means to the werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened, I blame it on my insomnia (and Barry) because it's total nonsense.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr as friendlysociopath 
> 
> Sorry for making Liam (kinda) the bad guy here, it just fit :/

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those rare pairings. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, they make my day 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as friendlysociopath 
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, let me know if you find anything that's making your eyes bleed.


End file.
